


The Beginning of Tomorrow

by mercredigirl



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It would have been good to enjoy high school, to enjoy the 1990s before they were almost over and she realised with a horror she was almost twenty.</i></p><p>Set just prior to <i>Countdown for Destruction</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I was born in the 1990s. I miss that decade, really.

She would give anything to stay in this bunk forever, to let the ship drift off among the stars – to reach the edge of infinity, maybe, still in this bunk, too warm and cosseted and comfortable to stumble into the cold recycled air and her yellow armour.

Sometimes she wishes she had never received the Power. It would have been good to enjoy high school, to enjoy the 1990s before they were almost over and she realised with a horror she was almost twenty, the best years of her life gone, a whole decade lost to valiant and futile heroics and drama. Sometimes – just _sometimes_, you know?

_Sometimes_ and regrets count for a lot.

Tomorrow, there will be a war. Tomorrow, he will go to find his sister.

And – her stomach curls at this – she thinks of that lonely day when he took her into his confidence.

He was pressed against the rooftop parapet, clutching the necklace at his throat and crying for a girl who disappeared when she was only three years old. She can't figure how long ago that would have been, because of Kerovan genetics and the time-warp of hyperspace travel, but she shivers when she thinks of how much he has lost: his world, his family, even Zhane.

So goodbye, graduation, and senior prom, and Angel Grove, and any chance of a future.

She left that all behind her a decade ago, except she hadn't yet realised she was dead. It's only in this small, cramped space aboard the Megaship, the air dry, the blanket thin, in the morning hours after a desperate last-minute scrabbling, that she can think of how she lost her whole life when she agreed to put on a yellow suit for the sake of – not Zordon, not her mentors, but some whoring soul called Lady Justice.

And, she thinks, clutching her leader's restless form a little tighter, she'd do it all over again if only Andros can make it through tomorrow, with that puzzled smile on his lips, and his braided hair falling over his shoulders, and his eyes saying _I love you, Ashley Hammond._


End file.
